1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image forming system and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus has a normal mode and a sleep mode. When an error occurs such as empty of consumable goods or jam in the sleep mode, the image forming apparatus activates an operation panel and displays a message on the occurring error for informing it to a user. Some image forming apparatuses stop operation of the operation panel if the error is not released for a long time.
However, in an office, for example, where plural image forming apparatuses are placed, when an error occurs in one of them and a user's manual work is required to release the error, since such manual work is tiresome, a user tends to use another image forming apparatus in which no errors occur.
It is possible to display a message on the error or to emit auditory signal of the error. If such a means is used, the user nearest to the image forming apparatus in which errors occur often do manual work for releasing the errors even in a situation that plural users uses the plural image forming apparatuses, and therefore, such a means results in unfairness to the users.